It has become increasingly common for actors and actresses with different accents to appear in media released around the world. These accents may make it difficult for certain viewers to understand the dialogue. Traditionally, when there was a specific demographic target for the media (say, an American audience for a film released in the United States), a director or producer would determine when an accent was too heavy for the audience to understand, and insert subtitles during those parts of the media. However, with the global media consumption becoming more and more common, it becomes increasingly difficult to determine exactly when during the media to insert subtitles. In particular, whereas an American may need subtitles to understand English spoken in a thick Indian accent, someone living in India may understand the accent and may find subtitles to be distracting. Manually enabling subtitles each time an actor speaks with an accent, however, may be cumbersome to the viewer and ultimately make the media less enjoyable.